When You're Gone
by funniebanana
Summary: Umm... This is my first fanfic. Songfic, When You're Gone By Avril Lavigne. FAXNESS!Max is alone, but will she be for long?


**A/N- Okay, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. It's a little depressing at the beginning, but it gets a lot better at the end.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, I wouldn't writing on I'd be writing books.**

**I don't own the song either.**

**Song- When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne.**

I was with my family, and we were happy. Sort of, 'cause we had evil scientists (whitecoats), wolf-men (Erasers), and robot wolf-men (Flyboys) chasing us. But we were happy. After a long day, we would always have each other. There was always someone to talk to, who understood us perfectly. But now they're all gone. Total, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, _Fang_.

I saved the world, but they all died in the explosion at Itex. One of Ig and Gazzy's creations. It was the best bomb they'd ever built. They were disintegrated, all of them, and I never got to give them the burial they so deserved. I cry everyday now. I cry for all of them, but mostly for _him_. _Fang._

_I always needed time on my own_

The Voice even left. Jeb died in the explosion too. You'd think I would happy, now that that stupid Voice is gone. But I'm just lonely. The Voice gave me a purpose. But without it, my life has no purpose now. I've been wandering aimlessly through the world _I_ saved, trying to find a way to heaven. After all, kids with wings go to heaven, right? _Total,_ _Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, __**Fang.**_

_I never thought I'd  
need you there when I cry_.

But I do. I need them so much. _I need him so much._

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

In reality it's been half a year. Half a year full of failed séances and spending time in disgusting fortune teller's tents, trying to contact them.

But I can never see them. I can't see them. They just aren't there. They won't talk to me.

My heart was made of seven pieces, but they were united. _We_ were united. But now my heart is split, and so are we. And they're never coming back. We will never be together again. My heart will never be whole again.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

I still wake up, expecting to hear Nudge saying "I'm hungry!" or with Total licking my face. Or with _his_ face hovering over mine, telling me it's my watch or it's time to get up. _Fang. _

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

But now I have horrible nightmares, every night. I see the fire burning their beautiful wings and their hair. I see Gazzy trying to protect Angel, and Nudge grabbing Iggy. I see Fang, reaching out for me. But I wake up alone, and realize that it wasn't just a dream. I miss his strong but soft hand on my shoulder, waking me up. I miss his calm, deliberate voice, telling me everything's okay, even when it wasn't. I miss his expressionless mask, hiding how he really felt. Heck, I even miss how annoying he could be, and how mad I would get. At least he was alive then.

Whenever I fly, like I am right now, I remember how much fun we had, flying through the sky like the marvels we are. Were. I remember how calm he looked when we flew, and how he would catch me when I fell.

_And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

Yes, I admit it. I _love_ Fang. I love how he would hold me when I cried. I love how he could read my mind without mind-reading abilities. I love how he would talk to me late at night, and understand. I love how we could say anything to each other, and we would understand the other. Too bad he'll never know.

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

Everyday my heart breaks a little more. Every day I get a little closer to death.

_  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

But the worst part is, I'm forgetting their faces. Sometimes I can't remember how Angel looked when she smiled, or how devious Gazzy and Iggy looked when they were building bombs. I forget how Nudge would concentrate when she did something on the computer. I forget how Total would growl at people. I can't remember how Fang smiled, and I panic.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Now I even hear their voices. I'm flying over a forest, and as I fly I hear voices. Again. I hear Angel's little girl voice, and Gazzy's tough voice. "Max! MAX! _MAX!_"

_We were made for each other  
out here forever  
I know we were  
yeah, yeahhh_

We both have wings, and we should have always been free, out to fly over the sky.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

I just wish that I could tell them how much I love them. I wish I could tell him that I love him, and that I liked it when he kissed me in the cave, a few months before the explosion. I wish I could feel his arms around me, his voice telling me everything's okay. I wish I could kiss him one more time.

* * *

I saw black dots catching up to me quickly, and I froze. Oh, God no. The Flyboys are back. I spun around and tried to go to warp speed, but I haven't used it for half a year. I couldn't get my wings to move.

I felt like Angel was using her mind contro- no. She's dead. The voices in my head were louder and getting louder as they approached.

"Max!" That was Iggy.

"Max, slow down!" Nudge.

I focused on them, and my raptor vision sprang them into focus. Not birds, too big. Not Flyboys, they moved too smoothly. Could it be…?! Had they somehow survived?!

Then I saw pure white wings, and tawny-brownish wings. But where were the dark, almost purple, wings?

Then I saw them. At the head of the little flock, they were picking up speed and coming towards me faster.

I suddenly realized that I could move, and I sped towards them.

Fang and I collided, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started sobbing into his shoulder, and his hands came up to wrap around my waist.

He breathed my name, so quiet that I almost didn't hear him.

"I thought… I thought you we…were…dead! I thought you died in the explosion!" I sobbed.

Fang laughed, and hugged me closer. "Did you really think that I- we would leave you that easily?"

I looked up at his perfect face, and fell into his eyes. "Fang… I- I love you."

Fang froze for a second, and I panicked, thinking that I'd said the wrong thing. "I me…"

But then he silenced me. With his lips.

When he pulled away, it was all too soon. He looked me straight in the eye. "Max, I love you too."

Then he kissed me again. We landed, and soon the rest of my flock joined us.

We stared at each other for a second, then Nudge broke the silence.

She grabbed my arm carefully, like she thought I would disappear, and looked at me. "Max?" She whispered. She was crying.

I realized that I was crying again. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"We missed you."

And everyone rushed me at once, and we had a giant group hug. Then everyone stepped back, and Total ran at me. He jumped at me, and licked my face.

"Welcome back, Max!" He panted.

I smiled at my flock, and my heart stopped hurting.

I was whole again.

**A/N- Okay, I hoped you liked it. Review please, and NO FLAMES. thnks.**


End file.
